Sharing is Caring
by EEJones
Summary: Vexen is collecting plants for an experiment when Marluxia surprisingly lends the scientist his coat.


**EEJones here. The characters do not belong to me, Kingdom Hearts is not my creation. I'm just a fan who loves the game. **

It's another cold day. I don't mind it too much though. It's days like this that remind me I'm still alive. My coat is in the lab, currently useless until I fix the holes caused by a delightful experiment involving acid. My gloves remain in my pocket instead of on my hands. I'll do anything to feel the cold.

The wind biting my skin, the cold air blowing right through me...

It makes me remember that I am real.

As much as I want to, I can't just stand here though. There's always work to be done. The unexpected chill is the closest thing we have to winter and its killed off most of Marluxia's garden. Thankfully some plants can still be taken inside. Normally a dusk would be out here helping me, but I prefer do this part alone.

Besides, most of them hate the cold. The only one who loved the cold as much as I do...well, he hasn't come back. There's no reason to think about him though. People come and people go. Some die while others survive. It's that simple. If he doesn't come back then some other face will replace him. Maybe that person will love the cold too. Maybe they won't.

I kneel down on the cold grass and begin fighting with the plants. The ground is hard and it's difficult to dig them out. I would just give up, but not finishing work would upset Xemnas. Besides, I need these plants for my experiments. Without then I'm replaceable.

Replaceable people die quickly around here.

It'd be easier to ask Marluxia to retrieve the plants himself, but he wouldn't listen to me. I sigh and lay down on the cold grass. A quick break couldn't hurt. The sky above me is cloudy grey, just like it always is. I don't think I've seen a blue sky since I moment I ended up in this nightmare. Maybe if it snowed things would seem less bleak. I haven't seen natural snow in years.

I hear the sound of approaching footsteps. They're not the quick and heavy ones that I've come to fear and respect, so I remain still. A coat lands on my face and blocks my vision. I pull it off and toss it back at the face that looms over me.

"Keep it. It's cold," he speaks in a tone that leaves no room for argument. Marluxia has always been like this. He may have arrived after me, but because of his promotion he thinks he can boss me around. I toss the coat at his receding form. He ignores it and walks back inside, leaving me alone in the cold garden.

Somehow it feels colder and lonelier than it was before. That pompous idiot. He acts so high and mighty but he doesn't understand a single thing. He actually enjoys being here. He doesn't understand what he's gotten himself into.

I can almost feel Xemnas's golden eyes watching me. I can almost hear his honeyed sweet voice whispering lies into my ears. Those stupid empty promises of power and hearts that I've heard every time my faith starts to waver. It isn't safe to think of such treacherous thoughts, let alone speak them. If you can keep your head down for long enough than you'll be fine.

Somehow you'll manage to survive.

I sit up and begin struggling with the plants again. I've slacked off and let too much time go to waste. Now I'll have to work half the night again.

I glance back at the coat. It's part of the uniform that Xemnas insists we wear. Doesn't Marluxia realize that Xemnas is going to be upset when he notices that he isn't wearing it? Just because he is lord of the castle doesn't mean he can break the rules without consequences...

Screw it. I'm cold. I glance around to make sure no one is watching and pick up the coat. It's heavy and it looks like the inside has been lined. Though I'm sure Xemnas wouldn't appreciate the modification to the uniform, I can understand the reasoning behind it. Marluxia has always been more sensitive to the cold.

When I slip on the warm coat I can't help but notice that it actually smells a little like Marluxia. Probably because he's always suronded by those damn flowers. I shake my head as I try to ignore those thoughts and focus on the garden.

When I finally finish uprooting his "precious babies" and moving them to my lab, it's already past lunch time. I head to the kitchen to grab myself something to eat. Eating late usually means I get to eat alone, so I'm not too upset. Unfortunately my plans of a quiet lunch are spoiled when I see a familiar pink hair sitting at the table. He turns and looks at me when I enter. The sarcastic greeting I had been planning to give dies in my throat when I notice his cheek. It is almost completely covered by a purplish bruise that's starting to swell. He seems to notice my shock because he lifts up a hand to cover it.

"I am aware of the bruise Number Four. A Nobody mopped the floor and it hadn't dried yet." It was obvious that he was lying. There was only man who thought abusing his subordinates helped to increase productivity. There was only one man who scared his employees enough that they would lie. Though it was his fault in the first place for giving away his coat.

"I would like my coat back Number Four." It's an order, not a request. I silently pulled off his coat and return it to him. He then turns back to his food, being silent for once. I find a leftover sandwich in the fridge and sit across from him. Both of us are quiet during the meal, and afterwards we go our separate ways.

Not that I care. If Nobodies could feel I would have enjoyed not having to listen to his annoying voice. Still, it's not right to see someone like him become...well, someone like me. Despite his arrogance there is something in Marluxia I pray Xemnas does not break.


End file.
